We've Got Forever
by WolfGirlAtHeart
Summary: After Your Heart Stops Beating One Shot Contest Entry- Jacob is heartbroken and runs away from his pain. What happens when Bella comes searching for what she lost?


**After Your Heart Stops Beating OneShot Contest**  
**Story Title: **We've Got Forever  
**Penname: WolfGirlAtHeart**  
**Summary: **Jacob is heartbroken and runs away from his pain. What happens when Bella comes searching for what she lost?  
**Word Count: **3,113  
**To view other entries, go there:****http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/****~afteryourheartstopsbeating**  
**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all related characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

**Jacob's POV**

You left me. You left me here with my heart in my hands, bleeding and crying and broken. You knew what your words would do to me, but you said them anyway. You used me when you were weak and you never apologized. You acted like a selfish bitch, clinging to me when you were lonely and dropping me like a bad habit when _he _came back. I was an idiot. A fool. There was nothing I could have said or done to turn you away when you needed me. You always had my heart, and you never respected it. It was so easy to be with you, to make you forget about him. You let your guard down with me, and you smiled again. You ate and laughed and teased my friends. You spent every day in my garage, feigning interest in the inner workings of the motorcycle engine just to be near me. My presence brought you some kind of happiness, but you pushed me away every time a hug lasted longer than a few seconds. I didn't understand then that your excuses kept your heart locked away, waiting for him to come back. He broke you, but you refused to let me help you heal all the way.

You looked me dead in the eye and told me you loved me, but it wasn't enough. You never gave my love a chance.

The small, perfect envelope crumpled easily in my hand.

"Jake, what is it?" My father's words bounced around in my head as the heat rose up through my spine. _You won't get my tears this time. You don't deserve them._

I punched the front door open and let the beast explode from inside me. My claws dug into the earth, and I ran with all I had left. I ran away like the stupid coward I was, unable to think of any other response to the wedding invitation that had appeared at my door. All I could muster was my primal instinct to get as far away from the pain as possible. My best friend, the only girl I had ever loved, was going to marry a fucking leech, and there was nothing I could do about it.

So I ran. I ran for hundreds of miles, only stopping to eat, drink and sleep, never once letting my mind wander back to her. She had made her choice. She had chosen to die rather than live. To stay frozen forever as a statue and to give up any chance she had at a normal life. A normal life that would have been filled with love- my love. God, I was so stupid. Why did I ever think I could compare to that mind-controlling freak? Of course she'd chosen him. What the hell did I have to offer except cheap mechanic labor and maybe a couple of laughs?

Bella would have her perfect fairy tale ending with her perfect horrific vampire. Did she really think I'd want to hang around and watch my best friend die?

About a month had passed, give or take a week. I wasn't really keeping track of time, and it was easy to live off the grid and allow myself to become almost completely wolf. Every few days, Seth's small voice would invade my thoughts, checking in to see where I was and to give me an update on the family.

_Jake._

_Get out of my head, Seth._

_Jake, things are weird._

_What?_

_I know you need your space, but things have changed._

_What the hell are you talking about, Seth?_

_Bella didn't marry Edward._

_What?_

_Jasper freaked out and bit her. She changed. She wants to find you._

_WHAT the FUCK?_

_I know; it's insane. She just took off running. She's coming to find you now._

_No, she can't be._

_Trust me, Jake; we're tailing her, but she's so fast. She's eating animals on the way, but we still can't catch up. We're afraid she's going to hurt a human. She just woke up this morning._

Bella, _my_ Bella was a vampire. My stomach lurched, and I heaved up whatever was left of my lunch. Once I got myself under control, my mind was instantly racing. Bella was a newborn vampire. She had started running as soon as she woke up. What the hell was happening? This couldn't be reality. Jasper. I never trusted that fucking leech, not since we met in the woods to train against the newborn army. He always had such a hard time being around humans; it didn't make sense that he'd torture himself like that.

But why was she looking for me?

I smelled her before I saw her. The sickly sweet burning was mixed with Bella's light strawberry fragrance, and I was glad that some tiny part of her was still recognizable, even if it was only her shampoo. I wanted so desperately to see what she had become.

Bella's hair was flowing wildly around her face, and the fiery blaze in her eyes didn't lie. She wasn't human anymore.

Bella was always beautiful to me, but now she looked like she'd fallen from heaven. Her pale skin glimmered in the sunlight that broke through the trees. Every tiny imperfection that had graced her skin had been erased. I could feel my heart breaking as I watched her walk gracefully and deliberately toward me. My hackles raised, and I instinctively growled. This was not going to be easy.

"Jake, please talk to me." Bella's voice was musical; her awkward shyness was gone. I already missed the natural lilt of her voice, and it pained me to see her like this. I could no longer hear the soft beating of her heart, the gentle rush of blood to her cheeks, or the smooth breaths filling her lungs. She was dead.

But here she was, standing in front of me in the middle of the Canadian wilderness, pleading with me to phase so she could talk to me.

My lips curled back over my teeth, and I shook my head back and forth.

"Please, Jake, I'm so sorry. Please." Her perfect hands reached out toward me, palms up in surrender. The pain tore at her airbrushed face, and I couldn't stand it any longer. I was so weak. A huge sob ripped through my chest, and tears welled up in my eyes. My heart betrayed my natural instincts, and I turned to walk behind some bushes where I had stashed the only scrap of clothing I'd bothered to save.

I concentrated hard and pulled the heat from my limbs, forcing my body back into human form. It had been a while since I had phased, and I pulled on my shorts awkwardly, focusing on my hands and controlling the tremors that were still rolling down my spine. I took several deep breaths, rubbed my eyes with my hands and walked out to face the girl who still held my heart in her cold, dead hands.

"What the hell do you want from me, Bella? Didn't you take enough? You got what you wanted. You got everything you wanted! Why can't you just leave me alone?" The questions exploded from me. Every feeling and frustration I had pushed deep down came spilling out of my mouth, and the tremors were wracking through me again. Holding myself together was going to be very difficult.

"Jake, please. I'm so sorry. Please let me tell you what happened?" Bella's strange new voice was pleading for my patience, and I wasn't really sure that I'd be able to give it to her.

I clenched my hands into fists, sucked the air into my lungs, and shook my head.

"Fine. I'm listening."

"Thank you. I know this is hard for you, and I honestly wish things were different. I never meant to hurt you." Bella's new appearance didn't hide the pain in her face, and I was strangely glad that she was hurting, too. It was only fair after everything she'd put me through.

Bella took a small step closer to me, and I could tell that she wanted to reach out, but I wasn't ready for that yet. I backed up a step. She let out an unnecessary sigh and continued speaking.

"So you knew that I was planning to marry Edward after graduation."

I shook my head and folded my arms across my bare chest. My heart ached at the mention of Bella marrying that filthy bloodsucker.

"My mom came to help me get ready for the wedding, but she wasn't pleased that I was getting married. She sat me down in Charlie's kitchen and pleaded with me to wait. She was sure that my relationship with Edward was unhealthy and too intense."

I snickered. "I told you the same thing."

"I know, Jake. Just please let me tell you what happened."

"Whatever," I spat.

"So anyway, I didn't want to hear it, but I was worried about what Renee had said. I decided that if I spent some time with Alice, maybe she'd see what would happen in the future, and I'd be able to put Renee at ease."

I shuddered. It still creeped me out that the vamps had all kinds of extra powers.

"Alice and I went shopping one afternoon in Port Angeles. Everything she had seen so far was pretty normal. She saw me marrying Edward, and she saw me become like her. We headed back to her house to drop off our things, but once we got inside, she started to freak out. She had seen something that scared her, and I couldn't get her to calm down and tell me what it was."

"Jasper," I growled.

"How'd you know that?" She was shocked to hear that I knew what had happened.

"It's a wolf thing." I half-smirked at her, and the tension between us seemed to fall away.

"Right, it was Jasper. Alice saw that Jasper would bite me, and then she said my future went black. She thought he was going to kill me."

"So what really happened then? Obviously he got to you."

"Alice tried to get me out of the house and away from Jasper. He looked confused because he didn't know what Alice had seen or why she was acting so crazy. He tried to approach us, but Alice grabbed my arm and tried to pull me out of the house. Of course, I slipped and cut my hand on a stray nail in the wall. I started to bleed, and Jasper couldn't resist. He bit me, but Alice and Edward stopped him before he killed me. The change was...excruciating." Bella's eyes squeezed shut, and I could see the horror in her face as she recalled her change. My hands began to shake again as I thought about her in pain.

"Dr. Cullen stayed with me during the change. All I could think about was...was you, Jake."

"Me? Why?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I realized, through all that pain, that you were always the one I wanted. You were always there for me, no matter what happened. You never let me fall." She looked down at the ground, and I was sure that if she still had blood flowing through her veins, she'd be blushing.

"I call bullshit, Bella. You love Edward." Saying his name made me want to rip something to shreds, but I wasn't going to show her how much it got to me.

"No, Jake. I _loved_ him. Past tense. I know I'm different now, but you have to understand, I don't want to be with him anymore."

"How does that work? You just fell out of love with him that fast? I don't believe you."

"I didn't want to tell you this, but obviously, you need every detail."

"Um, yes. I do."

"I saw him after I changed, and it's not the same. I just don't feel the same way about him. I think I was obsessed, like Renee said. It was never healthy for me." Bella's blazing eyes stared at my face, begging for something.

"I still don't believe you. He just let you go? I would never let you leave." I sighed, thinking that Edward must be completely insane without her.

"This is hard to talk about, Jake."

"I'm here. Just tell me."

"He doesn't want to be with me because I'm not human anymore."

"That doesn't make any sense at all. You're like him now! Why wouldn't he want to be with you?"

"I'm not... I'm not his mate." Bella struggled to say the words. I knew that he hurt her deeply, but it wasn't going to stop the pain she had caused me.

"So you thought I'd be ready to just take you right back? What makes you think I'd want to be with you now?" My words slapped Bella in the face, and she cringed as they stung deeply.

"Jacob, I love you. I've always loved you, and I will always love you. I was so stupid. I never saw what was right in front of me. I'm sorry I came here. I didn't want to bother you, but I just had to see you. I'll just go now." Bella turned on her heel, and I almost let her walk away.

"Bella, stop." My stomach twisted, but I couldn't let her leave me now.

She turned around, her tearless eyes hopeful again. She needed to hear this.

"Bella, you broke me." I bit my lip and tried to push the tears back, but they started to fall anyway. This was so embarrassing, but she needed the truth.

"I put everything into our friendship, but you never opened up your heart to me. You pushed me away, but I wasn't ever going to give up." Bella breached the distance between us and reached out her cold hand to grab mine. I flinched for a second but squeezed her hand in response to her touch.

"I knew you loved me, and that someday, you'd realize you loved me, too." I wiped my tears with the back of my hand, and reached out to touch Bella's face. She smiled against my hand, and I couldn't believe that she was really a vampire. She would always be my Bella.

"I do love you, Jake. I'm so sorry I ever hurt you." Bella reached up and brushed her thumb across my cheekbone, a tiny movement that went straight to my dick. I was hoping I'd be able to hide my arousal from Bella's touch, but she noticed immediately.

"Oh, wow. Did I do that to you?" Bella looked down, covered her mouth with her hand, and let out a shy giggle.

"You always do that to me, Bella. You're amazing." I wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her close to my chest. Her skin was polished smooth and freezing cold. Even though I knew she was now my natural enemy, I trusted her with my life. She would never hurt me again.

She pulled away from me just far enough to look into my eyes.

"I love you, Jacob. Do you trust me?" Bella's perfect mouth pouted, and I felt myself twitch against her thigh. I couldn't believe Bella was really here with me.

"Of course I trust you." I gasped as Bella pressed her lips against mine, kissing me deeply and surprising me with her gentle touch.

I wrapped my right hand into her hair, grabbed her waist with my left, and pushed my thigh between her legs. I would no longer feel her body warm at my touch, but the moans I heard coming from her throat let me know that what I was doing was working.

Bella's cool hands caressed the muscles in my back, and I involuntarily ground my hips against her as she reached my lower back. She felt so good against me; I wasn't sure I'd be able to control myself.

"Bells, we've never done this before. Are you sure you want to go through with it?" I breathed against her cheek.

"I've never wanted anything more in my entire existence."

I growled my approval against her neck and pulled her down to the ground.

I pushed her shirt up over her head and gasped at the perfection she had hidden beneath her shirt. Her breasts were perfectly rounded and smooth. I pressed my mouth gently against her collarbone as my hands caressed her body. She arched her back and moaned against my touch. Her hands wandered down to the top of my shorts, and I let out a grunt.

She unbuttoned my shorts and pushed them down low on my hips, sliding her icy fingers around me. I shivered in anticipation as she gently caressed me with her thumb.

"Is this okay?" Bella sighed against my neck.

"It's, uhn, perfect."

I pressed my mouth against hers again, tasting her with my tongue. She was sweeter than before, but it wasn't as repulsive as other vampires. I was happy that she was still my Bella, even after she had changed.

I reached down and unbuttoned Bella's pants, slowly edging them down her hips. She lifted herself up off the ground so I could pull them down completely. She pressed her body flush against mine, and even though she was cold and hard, I could feel my heat raise the temperature of her skin. The contrast between us was beautiful.

Bella released me and pushed my shorts off all the way. She let her fingertips dance up my ribcage, resting her palms against my chest.

"Jake, you're so hot." She moaned into my kisses, and I reached my hand down between her legs. I found her sweet spot and rubbed gentle circles with my fingers. Her hips bucked against my hand, and I pulled back.

"Are you ready?" I groaned against her throat.

"Yes."

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Jacob."

I guided myself into her slowly, trying to be careful and not get too rough, but she pushed into me wildly, and I stopped holding back. I bucked against her, thrusting deeply and fully. I reached out and wrapped my hand in her hair, pulling her mouth up to mine. I kissed her with all I had, never slowing my movement.

"Bella, ungh, I'm coming..." I finished faster than I had wanted, but Bella didn't seem to mind. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her lips against my cheek.

"That was amazing."

"No, that was too fast." I was embarrassed at how quickly I finished.

"It's okay, Jake. We've got forever now."


End file.
